To Be Thankful
by LeeAnnP
Summary: Thanksgiving at Patrick and Kevin's


Naked men.  
Naked men...everywhere. Some tall and thin, some shorter and buff.  
ALL amazing to look at, drool over. This is awesome!  
All walking around , strutting their "stuff" for the world to see and admire.  
Hell yeah! This was...wait a minute! WAIT ONE MINUTE!  
WHAT is that buzzing? Looking around Patrick doesn't see what could be causing that noise. After all, do naked men buzz? No..well ok so they CAN but it usually because of something they are using. No..this was different. As he walked around the gorgeous room , with all the naked, HOT men, he began to suspect something.  
The buzzing got louder and louder. Soon the men were...disappearing. That is the only word he could use to describe it. They were slowly turning into..smoke?  
What the hell?!  
"Patrick...Patrick! Wake up Babe!"  
"Wha? huh? Kevin?"  
"Yeah who else could it ? Were you having that "surrounded by naked men" dream again?" (Yes Kevin made the gestures with his fingers..goof ball)) Chuckling, Kevin gathers Patrick into his arms and rolls them so Patrick is on top.  
Looking down at his husband, smiling his sleepy, sexy smile, (That is what Kevin calls it. Patrick still doubts it but hey, if it makes his husband happy, who is HE to argue?) Patrick nods his head while wiping the sleep from his eyes.  
"You have that dream a lot Patrick Murray-Matheson. Should I be concerned ?"  
"Oh no.!..you're in the dream, only you're tied up in silk scarves in our bedroom waiting for me to come ravish you." Using his eyebrows as tools to show his thought process , Patrick just chuckles when he sees his husband blush and ummm feel the way he is reacting to his story telling.  
Suddenly he frowns, looks at Kevin in the eye and says, "Why'd you wake me up? I was about to come take care of you in my dream."  
Groaning and knowing that what they were working towrads would have to be put off til much later, DAMNIT! Kevin confesses.  
"Have you looked at the clock?"  
Turning , Patrick does, then turns back to Kevin, looking confused, for a bout 5 seconds. Then he screams like a girl..yup..he did that. Although he will never admit it and if kevin tells anyone he did "that", no sex for him for a week. Ok..maybe 3 days..who is he kidding , a day ..tops but not likely. He is such a sap for this man. Honest to God!  
"OMG! OMG! OMG! Keeeeeevin! "  
"Relax Babe, it'll be ok." Wincing becasue A.) he knows it's not true and B.) well... Patrick is looking at him like "have you lost your fucking mind?"  
As Patrick scoots off of him..BARELY missing doing bodily injury to Kevin by mere millimeters, Patrick runs into the bathroom while running his hands through his hair and mumbling "I KNEW this would happen! Didn't I TELL you that? You corrupted me!..corrupted me I tell you and now..now THIS has happened! OMG I am SO screwed and not in a "happy ending" kind of way."  
The door slams shut and Kevin bolts from the bed, slides around the corner, almost slamming into the wall opposite him, rights himself, barely, and runs to the kitchen. He preheats the oven, pulls out the turkey from the fridge and slams that poor, defenseless , well seasoned and innocent bird into the pan Patrick had set out the night before . Before the bottle of wine they consumed and before going off to bed to..(well you have extremely vivid imaginations so no need to elaborate..you're on your own).  
Just as the oven beeps happily that "OK we're all set, where's the bird?" Patrick runs into the kitchen in black sweats and a white VETY form fitting T. Totally distracting Kevin from opening the door to the oven. He is just...standing there, mouth open, bent and twisted at an odd angle with the pan/turkey in one hand and the handle to the oven in the other. Seeing the look on his face Patrick stops, takes a deep breath ,then smiles. Slowly walking to Kevin he closes Kevin's mouth with his finger, takes the pan out of his hands , places it in the oven and closes the door . Setting the timer Patrick then pulls Kevin into his arms and gives him a kiss on the forhead.  
"Do you have ANY clue how flattering it is to me, after all this time, to know that I can stop you in mid motion just by entering a room? You just..my God Kevin. You have no clue!" Grabbing his husband he pulls him into his arms and proceeds to kiss him into a melting blob. Pulling back, Patrick looks at Kevin's smiling , blissed out face, then smacks him lightly on his amazing tush. He turns Kevin and gives him a gentle shove.  
"Go get showered and dressed Hun. I've got this. Thanks for getting this started and just.." shrugging looking for words, "loving me like you do?"  
Tilting his head adorably, Kevin grins at Patrick. "Patrick you will ALWAYS stop me in my tracks. You, to me are the most amazing specimen of a man I have ever met." Winking he turned and headed towards the bedroom.  
"Kevin!"  
Looking over his shoulder, Kevin pauses, with a raised eyebrow in question.  
"Back at you Hun..always." Patrick blows Kevin a kiss , winks, then spins around to get started on the rest of the preparations.  
Still standing where he stopped, Kevin closes his eyes and whispers to himself. "What the HELL did I do to deserve this man? " he continues, " thank you!"  
Lightly jogging, Kevin heads into he bathroom and begins his shower, whistling the whole time.  
*******************************Several hours later************************  
The table they rented is set up in the livingroom and all set for their guests. Kevin is in charge of drinks while Patrick is almost finished with the deviled eggs, a favorite of his. Kevin isn't sure about them but, for Patrick, he'll try just about anything...except cranberry jell, he shudders just thinking about it.  
"Kevin seriously? What is the difference between cranberry jell and sauce? They are still cranberry!"  
Walking up behind Patrick, Kevin wraps his arms around his waist. Resting his chin on his husband's shoulder he replies.  
"Babe..seriously how can YOU not know? Cranberry sauce has the berries in it, whole and undisturbed, while the jell, what exactly is it made from? You see no berries. All you see is this... gelatinous blob of what ?"  
Chuckling, Patrick turns slightly and kisses Kevin. "Hun will just have to agree to disagree on this one. You like the sauce and I like the jell. They will just have to learn to get along at our table."  
Squeezing Patrick's waist in agreement, Kevin kisses him on the neck, right THERE where the neck and shoulder meet, causing Patrick to shudder slightly. Walking to the fridge he pulls out both the "offending" jell, according to him and the natural "as it was meant to be eaten" sauce and places them on the table. Along with them there are black and green olives, sliced cheese...Colby *thank you very much*, and pickles. The potatoes are all made but keeping warm in the pan as is the gravy and stuffing.  
"Patrick I do believe that you have outdone yourself with this amazing feast."  
Patrick turns to see a smiling Kevin, arms flung out wide with a look of intense hunger and satisfaction, on his face.  
"Why thank you Kevin!" Bowing at the waist, Patrick giggles then turns around to look at the clock. Slowly he takes off the apron that shows a huge turkey on it , holding a knife and fork saying "Happy Thanksgiving! What's for dinner?", he places it on the counter.  
Smiling he turns towards Kevin, winks and says, "We have 15 minutes before everyone gets here. Are you game?"  
"Babe I am always game , you know that! But is that long enough?" Grinning he runs and jumps on the couch.  
Slowly sauntering over to the couch, Patrick rubs his hands together in anticipation and replies.  
"Oh Hun, I will be able to accomplish quite a bit in that time." They both smile at each other and...  
****************** 15 mins later**********************************  
Ding Dong!  
No response due to all the noise in the apartment...guns, bombs and was that a battle cry from Kevin?  
"DING DONG! Stop what you're doing and answer this damn door!"  
"Ugh we still have to change that fuckingly annoying door bell Kevin!" Laughing Patrick jumps up and runs to the door. Opening it he sees his best friends, Doris, Dom and Augisitn, standing in the hallway.  
"About damn time!" Giving him a kiss on the cheek , Doris pushes her way in and places the bags of "homemade" rolls she brought for the days meal on the counter.  
Walking over to a now standing Kevin, Doris gives him a kiss on the cheek and smack to the butt. "So who's winning?"  
Sighing Kevin hangs his head and sighs.  
Leaning in close, Doris whispers.."Are you letting him win to guarantee sex later?"  
Whispering back, looking up through his lashes, smile on his face, Kevin replies "I don't have to but, I can't help it. He starts to wiggle and jump around and.."  
"Ok enough! Gotcha." Winking, Doris turns towards the others who are now standing still just looking at them.  
"What?"  
Dom and Augustin wisely say nothing, just smiled and put their "booty" on the counter. Dom brought the Pumpkin and Pecan pies and OF COURSE the cool whip, while Augustin brought more booze than necessary but always appreciated.  
Shaking hands all around they all sat down and waited for their final guest.  
True to form, the doorbell rang 10 minutes later. Opening the door revealed Danna "Banana" Murray. Giving hugs to everyone she turned to Patrick and said "I am so hungry..what's for dinner?"  
They all got a laugh at that since it was, well Thanksgiving.  
After everyone was seated, Patrick at one end with Kevin next to him, Danna at the other end with Doris and Dom on the left and Augustin next to Kevin, Patrick cleared his throat.  
"If it's ok I'd like to start a kind of...tradition I guess, here today."  
With all eyes on him, Patrick stood. "I would like to thank you all for coming and spending this holiday , our first Thanksgiving as a married couple, with us. It means a great deal to us...you ALL mean a great deal to us. Your love and support have meant the world and we just want you all to know how much we love you and appreciate you."  
Sitting down, Patrick feels Kevin's hand squeeze his, looking at him he gets to see the pride that Kevin has in him and how much he totally agrees with what Patrick said on behalf of them both.  
Clapping can be heard. Of COURSE it's Augistin "Wow that speech was WAY better than the one you gave last year at the Hallowwen party!"  
Patrick sitting there ,eyes wide, jaw on the table, silence ...then he stood up, walked over to Augisitin and smacked him on the back of the head.  
Soon everyone was walking over and smacking him, all trying to breath they were laughing so hard. Soon everyone was back in their seats, drying their eyes and catching their breath.  
Slowly standing, Augistin said "Seriously though. I think I can speak for Doris and Dom" getting nods from them, "when I say how happy we are to be here with you , on this your first Thanksgiving together. We all love you guys and are honored that you would make this amazing meal and share it with us...instead of spending the entire day in bed going at it like bunnies! OOps! Sorry Mrs. Murray!"  
Pelted by rolls, Augisitn sat down.  
"Oh that's fine dear. No offense taken and quite frankly I am surprised as well."  
Laughing, she saluted a VERY embarassed Kevin and Patrick with her wine glass.  
Soon the meal was well on it's way. Hardly anything was left afterwards, even the dreaded, by Kevin , cranberry sauce.  
"I will never understand you Americans! Eating that..that jell stuff when you could be eating whole cranberries !"  
Leaning over, Patrick grabbed his hand, kissed the back of it and said, "I , on behalf of all of us will NEVER understand you my hot Brit, eats...ewww blood pudding? So we'll keep our cranberry jell and you keep your blood pudding and all will be right with the world!"  
Grinning at his husband, Kevin knew when to not argue. What would be the point? There are more important things than agreeing on food.

After all the food was eaten and the table and dishes cleared away, everyone sat down to either talk or nap. The women were the only ones awake..go figure.  
Doris and Danna were able to talk for quite a while until they threw pillows at the guys. They all jumped up and as one said "What? What happened?"  
Laughing , the women stood.  
"Alright you sorry excuse for men, let's leave these two alone. " Giving kisses and hugs, Doris herded a barely awake Dom and Augistin out of the apartment. Danna soon followed with hugs of her own and threats of "You two better come over soon or else."  
Closing the door after his mom left, Patrick leaned tiredly against the door and shut his eyes. After a few minutes he opened them and turned his head. Lying on the couch, half awake and as sexy as usual was Kevin. A half smile on his face and crooking his finger for Patrick to come join him. After he made sure the door was locked, Patrick did just that. Kevin scooted back further into the couch and made room for Ptarick to lay in his arms.  
Kissing the top of Patrick's head, Kevin asked a question that had been running through his head all day.  
"Patrick?"  
"Hmmm?" said a very tired and content man.  
"This morning when you realized you were running late you..to put it mildly..freaked out. So...what happened between then and when you came into the kitchen?"  
Pulling back slightly, Patrick looked at Kevin. Smiling he raised his hand and placed it on Kevin's cheek. "You mean you don't know?"  
"Obviously not Babe or I wouldn't have asked." Smiling Kevin just waited.  
"Well it's like this...I was "freaking out" like you said, then I came in the kitchen and saw you. You had preheated the oven, got the turkey ready in the pan and were ready to put it in the oven. I know I didn't have to ask but the fact that I didn't HAVE to ask just...I don't know it just made me calm down. I know I don't have to do things on my own. I KNOW you are here for me. We are a couple, married, in this for the long haul for and with each other. Sometimes I forget that. Today without saying a word you made me realize again just what we have. I am just so grateful for what you have brought into my life Kevin. You bring calm and peace and a feeling of safety that I have never had with anyone else. " Leaning in he gave Kevin a kiss. Then layed his head back on Kevin's chest.  
Kevin, stunned from all that, could only lay there and try not to cry like a big old fat baby. HE knew how lucky he was to have Patrick's love , and acceptance but to hear Patrick talk that way about him? He wasn't a man with low self esteem...anyone could tell you that. He had high self esteem in spades. But to hear that , to know he was as important to Patrick as Patrick was to him blew him away. Deep down he KNEW it but it was always FUCKING amazing to hear it from time to time.  
Sighing he wrapped both arms around Patrick and whispered in his ear. "For that speech alone Patrick Murray -Matheson you are going to get the FUCK of your life until we both pass out!"  
Leaning back and looking at Kevin once again, Patrick grinned, then jumped off the couch, while ripping off his shirt and working on his pants.  
"What are you waiting for Kevin? Get a move on! We've got some lovin to do!" Turning he ran into the bedroom. Grinning Kevin slowly got up and heard Patrick say "Whoever gets in here last , bottoms!"  
Chuckling Kevin replied "What, like that is a threat?"  
Stripping as he went Kevin was all smiles as he entered his bedroom and saw his husband, all spread out like a buffet.  
"And here I thought I was done eating today." Running, he landed on the bed, straddling his husband. He slowly lowered himself onto Patrick.  
"So..what can I do for you Hun?" asked Patrick  
"Oh you do EVERYTHING for me Babe." 


End file.
